Punching Harry
by thirteencharms
Summary: Ginny finds Harry and Hermione tangled in an intimate situation..see what happens next.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.  
  
(Something similar to Matchmaker, Matchmaker by She's a Star. Read it, it's way better than this)  
  
*Another HP/GW One-shot fluff*  
  
I could have punched Harry Potter. Or better yet, have my brother, Ron Weasley, punch Harry Potter. Or both of us could do it. That would have been so…satisfying. Maybe it was a misunderstanding, maybe the two of them were just, well, hanging around. Right, who hung around with their limbs intertwined, their faces at a close proximity to each other. So what was it that Harry Potter has done that made me so tempestuous?   
  
Harry and Hermione Granger.  
  
Hm, it didn't have the jolting and maddening effect that I wanted. Let's try again.  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, the love of my brother's life. (Hermione, not Harry)  
  
There, I said it. That evening, I was looking for Ron in the boys' dormitory when I had stumbled upon a rather passionate moment between the two. Luckily, they weren't in nude or anything, for that had been extremely frustrating for me. When they sensed my presence, they lingered for a moment and quickly parted, looking as red as tomatoes. Hermione looked at me apologetically but I had none of it. I shot her an angry look and stomped off.  
  
I really shouldn't have done that, I know. I mean, I had already told her that I had given up on Harry. But that didn't mean I was over him, did it? I heard them calling after me but all I heard was murmurs. I went bursting through the portrait hole, making the Fat Lady squeal in astonishment. I ran through the corridors quite aimlessly, bumping into the person I was looking for in the first place.  
  
"Ginny! Slow down, will you?" Ron said, taking a hold of my shoulders. I took a deep breath and nodded. I must have looked as red as my Weasley hair, for he noticed my raging aura. He fixed the collar of my shirt. Ah, Ron, such a dear brother. He asked, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"  
  
I gulped. How was I going to tell him that his best mate and the love of his life were, well, having intimate contact? I laughed nervously, "Uh, time of the month. Raging hormones. You know, girl stuff."  
  
He didn't believe me. He saw right through me. We were, after all, as tight as the space between Harry and Hermione. Ugh, bad thought, Ginny. Ron frowned, "There's something about you that says 'liar' on your forehead. Really now, what's up?"  
  
Ah, I couldn't help it. Ron had to make everything funny. I roared with laughter, shaking my head. After a few moments, my laughter died, and the sinking feeling went back to my stomach again. I glanced at Ron, who was still waiting for an answer. He had to know, even thought he would get hurt. He couldn't love someone who didn't deserve him. Ah, why did Hermione have to take everything? She had my brother, now Harry?  
  
I was about to open my mouth when Harry and Hermione themselves came running down the corridor towards me and Ron. I closed my eyes for a moment, wishing they'd get the hint and go away. But Ron, dear brother Ron, greeted them with a warm smile and a joke. A lame joke, I might add. But true, anyways.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, hey! What where you doing, snogging?" Ron joked. I clenched my fists. That really wasn't very funny. I opened an eye to see what the two's reaction was. Harry looked red and Hermione laughed nervously. That's right, laugh, but you won't be laughing when Ron finds out that you've been lolling around with his best mate.  
  
"Well, it's nice seeing all of you. Bye," I said, breaking into a run. Anything but those three, please. I was quite surprised that I wasn't crying. But mind you, I had grown into a stronger lady, stronger than the one who had met the Dark Lord four years ago. I ran to the outside of the castle, and into the Forbidden Forest. That was where all my raged flowed out. I stomped. Kicked dirt. Screamed out loud.   
  
At least no one had minded me, for they might have thought it was probably another animal in the forest. I plopped down on the grass, and started crying. This was when I really got emotional. I pulled my knees up and sobbed into it. How can he be so insensitive? He knew that I liked him. Well, okay, he didn't. He thought I was over him. Ah, so it's my fault. This was all so confusing.  
  
"I'm sorry," I heard someone say softly. I whirred around, and found myself staring at piercing green eyes, filled with remorse and sorrow. I glared at Harry angrily and turned back to my knees, which were soaking wet. I felt him sit down beside me, his stare still on me.  
  
"It's all a misunderstanding, Ginny," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. My head shot up, "What? What do you mean a misunderstanding? You where having a hot and heavy snog fest with Hermione, practically my brother's girlfriend! Honestly, Harry."  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry!" He shouted, making me flinch. There it was, the Potter Tantrum. He breathed in sharply, "Hermione was looking for Ron, and I was on my bed, and she stumbled and fell on me. And then before I knew it, you were at the doorway."  
  
"Good one, Potter," I spat bitterly, getting up. However, Harry pulled me down quickly, and I was laying flat on top of him. That was probably one of the best moments in my life, but I was still angry.  
  
"See? It could happen to you too," he said, a smile playing on his lips. I stared at him. He had the cheek to joke! I shook my head, "You pulled me down."  
  
"What can I say, I couldn't resist you," Harry said, tucking a fiery lock behind my hair. Suddenly I realised how close my face was to his. I quickly got off him. I know, that could've been my moment, but it didn't felt right. He might've only been teasing for all I know.  
  
"Why do you care about how I feel? Snogging Hermione is not really any of my business is it?" I asked, fidgeting with my fingers. He laughed softly, "It is."  
  
That's it, I'm not going to make him play with me any longer, "So long, Pothead."  
  
I was going to stomp off again, but he caught me once more. This time, he didn't let go of my hand. He said, "Nothing happened between Hermione and me. I don't fancy Hermione, I never had. She's just a sister to me. Besides, I like another person. "  
  
"Look if you're going to rub it in that you don't like me—"  
  
"I never said I didn't like you, did I?"  
  
"You only like me as a friend,"  
  
"You're not me,"  
  
"I know you well enough."  
  
"True. But you don't know who I really fancy,"  
  
"Alright, alright. Who the bloody hell is she?"  
  
He took hold of my chin and stared intently into my eyes. Corny, I know, but that's what he did.  
  
"You," he croaked, closing the distance between us. He conquered my lips with his, making my stomach do a flip flop. We pulled apart, shortly after, leaving me stunned. After a while it dawned to me what was happening. I stepped back, he looked at me curiously. I clenched my fist and it met with his left cheek. He stumbled back, clutching his cheek. The power of a Weasley, behold.  
  
"Merlin, Ginny, what was that for?" he asked. I laughed, "That was making me wait for four bloody years!"  
  
"I kiss a girl, I get punched and insulted. If you want, Gin, we can wait another two years. That'll fix us up properly," Harry joked as he slipped his hand around my waist. I widened my eyes in mock horror, "Oh no! I've waited too long for this. Damn, Harry!"  
  
He laughed and kissed me once again, "Alright, alright. Here I am, all yours. Not Hermione's, but yours. God knows, Hermione nearly ruined all of my relationships."  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"Cho ditched me because she thought I like Hermione," he replied. I smiled, "I could've done the same."  
  
"But you didn't," Harry laughed. I shook my head, "You're just so charming, Mr. Potter."  
  
"So are you," He leaned in once again, kissing me.  
  
At least I had done it. I punched Harry Potter. And then I kissed him.  
  
I could die tomorrow.  
  
Finite  
  
Please review if you like the story. 


End file.
